


情事10

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事10

亮光随着他关门的动作慢慢收紧消失，朱正廷慌到了极点，只恨身体使不上劲。每一个往外爬的动作都被放大得无比艰难。V慢条斯理摘掉礼帽脱了斗篷甩到一边，指节分明的手当着他的面脱了西装上衣和衬衫，漏出白皙精壮的上身。他没摘面具俯视着在地上无力挣扎的朱正廷，让人猜不透面具下他的表情，  
“要钱么？放了我，我给你钱做补偿。”  
朱正廷强迫自己冷静下来和他对峙，瞳孔中晃动着难掩的局促。对方没说话只是把他从地上捞起来，托着屁股把他抱在怀里往床上走，路上还狠狠在臀瓣上揉搓了两下。许久未经情事的朱正廷吓的差点急哭了，  
“你别碰我。”  
后脑接触到了柔软的床面，那个人欺身而上扯下他的大衣，手脚无力的朱正廷像只任人摆布的洋娃娃红着眼睛，眼睁睁看着他脱了自己内搭的高领毛衣，手指灵活解开腰带上的卡扣，把自己扒了个干干净净。朱正廷就这么仰面躺在床上和他对视脑子里乱成一团，不知道怎么能劝服这个即将侵犯自己的人，似乎只有紧锁的眉头才能反映主人抗拒的真实情绪。  
内裤被脱下来的一刹那，朱正廷忍不住掉了眼泪，泪水顺着眼角耳际跌落在蓬松的枕头里。  
“我.....求求你。”  
对方身型一滞，光滑的脊背在皎洁的月光下露出好看的线条。朱正廷似乎听到面具下若有似乎的嗤笑，V爬到他两腿中间解开了自己的腰带裤扣拉开拉链，男人勃起的分身似乎在跟他叫嚣不可能放走猎物的事实。后穴猛的被异物入侵，他紧张得抽了一口气，本身就紧致而干涩的甬道抗拒着外来入侵，V抽出手指在口袋里摸出瓶润滑液涂在自己的勃起上，反手把瓶子往地上一扔，双臂钳住朱正廷的双腿不给他反应的时间缓慢推了进去。  
被他进入的一瞬间身体仿佛被劈成了两半，朱正廷呼吸停滞似乎被疼痛刺激出了反应，手上能用上些力气，他胡乱推着身上的陌生躯体绝望的哭泣，呜咽的声音响彻空荡的房间。  
“你走开，走开啊。”  
手腕被人钳住死死固定在床上，对方就这么俯着身只用下身运动整根逼了进去。朱正廷脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，疼出的生理泪水随着他一点点撑开自己的动作像失控的水龙头。他的手腕因为挣扎被压着的皮肤周围变成了乌青和深红色。他恶狠狠的盯着身上的人，  
“你会后悔的。”  
这次他切实听到了对方不怒反笑的声音，  
“朱正廷，是你会后悔的。”  
这声音他太过熟悉，是他午夜梦回经常折磨他失眠的音色。朱正廷整个人僵在了床上，身体的每一块肌肉骨骼似乎都因为他的声音变得不听使唤，那个人在月光下把手探到后脑解下自己的面具往身后地上一丢，蔡徐坤的那张记忆里的脸就这样猝不及防闯进了他的视线。  
封闭贴撕落的声音接连响起，他准确撕下朱正廷贴在后颈的封闭贴和自己的粘在一起扔掉。龙舌兰的气息和草莓味试探的在空气中触碰交织在了一起，朱正廷的身体开始因为意识到自己alpha的存在分泌粘稠的液体，他看着蔡徐坤经过五年岁月洗礼的锋利眉眼贴近自己，低头吻上他的唇瓣舌头搅进他的口腔，舔过他僵硬失觉的舌尖共舞，缠绵滑过他嘴里的每一个角落，最后停驻在下唇。蔡徐坤把他下唇轻捻在齿间眼中闪过一丝狠戾，细致粉嫩的唇肉被他撕裂了一个小小的破口，伴随着温热的血液冲进口腔他有序的在朱正廷体内冲撞。  
还是很干涩，蔡徐坤都有点疼了但是并不打算停下动作。朱正廷在唇上和身下的双重痛感下回过神，他有些颤抖的甩手脱离开和他的肢体接触。  
“.....啊.....啊，不要，你放开我，我们不应该。”  
不应该，蔡徐坤的脑子中猛的有什么东西爆炸了。他钳住朱正廷的下巴不让他闪躲，又吻了上去。  
“是这样不应该，还是这样不应该？”  
他说完用力往前顶了一下，朱正廷惊叫出声捂住了嘴，眼泪无声地流了下来看起来楚楚可怜。  
“你哭什么？”  
他的语气轻佻控诉着自己内心深处无边的黑暗，眯起的眼睛中寒光四射。  
“五年了，你终于舍得回来了。”  
朱正廷紧致的甬道在他的说话间缠得更紧，他把自己深深埋进他的体内深处，却怎么也回忆不起以前的温度。他失笑的摇摇头，只能一次进的比一次深来填满心底刺痛的折磨。蔡徐坤低着头用指腹扫过朱正廷的眉骨、鼻梁、脸颊，仿佛故地重游般的流出稍纵即逝不经意的迷恋。朱正廷咬着嘴唇拍开他的手掌，整张脸因为绝望失去了血色，蔡徐坤故意换了个姿势把他抱在身上方便吞得更深，呜咽声随着他的动作被顶的破碎，朱正廷紧锁眉头挣扎着不肯配合叫出声，他用手指挑开他紧闭的唇瓣猛的用力抽插。  
“贝贝，看到我你不开心吗？”  
他的舌尖舔弄在朱正廷的胸口，从后颈到胸前的轨迹在月光下泛起水粼粼的光泽。  
“你下面咬的那么紧，可比你诚实多了。”  
潮湿的小嘴在他的动作下拼命吮吸柱体，挽留久别重逢的事物去留，似乎因为愉悦分泌了更多顺滑的液体方便他进出彻底。被自己alpha的天生吸引没被勾搭着发情已经很艰难，朱正廷靠着口服抑制剂的药效维持着脑海的清明，灭顶的快感从尾椎直直撕扯他心底的防线。  
不要了，真的不要了。  
他捂住脸，在身体起伏中擦干脸上的泪痕，蔡徐坤纵情驰骋的面孔看起来邪恶魅惑，他用手撑开两个人的距离苦笑，神情凄惨却在蔡徐坤眼中美得不可方物，  
“你放过我吧。”  
蔡徐坤动作停了片刻，自己的侵犯仿佛变成了对眼前天使的亵渎，但是他很快反应过来，什么天使？快陪我一起下地狱吧。他突然笑出了声，眼底遍布毁灭创伤后的灰烬灼伤了朱正廷的视线。  
视频通话的声音不合时宜响起，蔡徐坤收回视线从床头柜摸过手机皱着眉看了一眼，神色渐缓，翻身给人压在身下勾过朱正廷的毛衣匆匆套上，宽厚的手掌死死捂住朱正廷的嘴，神色复杂的看了他一眼，直起身子解开手机点了接通。  
“爸爸，你怎么还不回家啊？”  
稚气的小奶音透过屏幕传入这个充斥着情欲的房间，朱正廷在听到这句爸爸之后瞳孔收缩精神涣散的瘫倒在了床上，他遏制不住身体每一个毛孔里迸发出的激动和恐慌。  
这个孩子，是这个孩子，他又开始不停掉眼泪。  
温热的泪水甚至从蔡徐坤的指缝间钻过，但是他现在无暇顾及朱正廷崩溃的情绪，对着电话那头的毛绒绒小脑袋换上温柔的笑容，  
“安安不乖哦，爸爸不是说让你先去睡觉么，等你睡着了爸爸就回家了。”  
电话那头的小孩子扁了嘴撒娇，  
“不嘛不嘛，爸爸你在干嘛？”  
蔡徐坤看着儿子和身下人曾经神情有些相似的笑脸，脸上不由得浮现无尽的悲凉。  
“我在，找东西啊。”  
“正安，给爸爸打过电话了，快来睡觉了。”  
保姆的声音清晰的传来，朱正廷第一次知道了那个孩子的名字。他想起蔡徐坤在那个两个人在意外后坦诚内心的主楼门口说过的话，  
朱正廷，你一定要长命百岁，平安快乐。  
正安么？  
是他亲手毁掉了属于他们两个人的幸福，朱正廷情动致使后穴的突然绞紧让蔡徐坤有些吃痛，他急忙和孩子互道了晚安挂掉电话。狭长的眉眼紧紧盯着身下人哭得通红发肿的双眼，语气间尽是狭促。  
“这一晚上，你打算哭死在这么？”  
他在他屁股上狠狠拍了一下，留下个泛红的掌印。  
“别夹这么紧。”  
他把朱正廷桎梏在怀里拼命冲刺，两个人都有点心不在焉，朱正廷还是不肯叫，但是他不在乎，光是看他在身下哭着求饶就能让他心里痛快到了极点。交合的淫靡水声羞红了朱正廷的脸，突然对方狠狠握着他的细腰冲进了生殖腔，温热的触感让蔡徐坤的每个毛孔都舒展开来，他仰起头叹了口气又进的更深了一点。  
“你出去，你快出去，别进我生殖腔。”  
奇怪的酸涩感袭来朱正廷带着哭腔有点发慌的推着蔡徐坤的胸膛，  
“闭嘴。”  
对方用低沉的嗓音配上眼底冷冽的神色吼出个充斥杀气的单词，朱正廷被吓的噤了声，不知道什么时候勃起的性器颤抖着射在蔡徐坤贴近自己的小腹，几乎同时后穴突然被滚烫的液体填了个满满登登，蔡徐坤时隔五年又完成了一次完全标记，他感受着情事高潮带来的余韵，不可置信的在空气中闻了闻又咬破朱正廷后颈的腺体，终于确定了下来。  
“朱正廷，你还是不喜欢别人射进生殖腔啊。”  
依然是没有任何排斥的信息素，不搭的龙舌兰和草莓味此刻正紧紧融合在一起不分彼此，他克制住心底的激动从他体内拔出来，拿过纸巾简单整理了一下穿好衣服，不发一言扔下赤裸着身体躺在床上被他操的遍体鳞伤的朱正廷推门离开。  
“如果我们要是有孩子.......”  
朱正廷在他开门前突然开了腔，他不知道自己怎么了突然问出这么句话，他心底还存着一丝丝对他的侥幸，假如我们要是有孩子呢？蔡徐坤，你也会这么温柔的哄着他睡觉么？  
“还好没有。”  
对方转过身逆着光对他坦承微笑，狠狠的摔上了门。  
朱正廷的所有防线在这一刻终于溃不成军。


End file.
